


A Storm Brews

by girlycards



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Levi-centric eruri drabble
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Storm Brews

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September 2016 and found it still on my fanfiction.net account! It has been slightly edited from the original version but here it is!

Levi hated storms; they signaled danger. Rain impeded movement. The lightning was dangerous and made use of vertical maneuvering equipment almost impossible. It did not help that he had never been exposed to such storms as a child, restricted to the underground, unaware of the way weather passed above ground. The sound, the bright flash of light, all of it was anxiety-inducing to him.

Most of all, he hated the way it turned the soft dirt into a gross muck that stuck to everything and anything, making it easy to track into the building. The mud reminded him of the underground, the foul smell of the mud and sewage that had once been the ground he had once been forced to walk on.

First, he had heard the rain. He had clung to his pillow tightly, burying his face in it as the soft pitter-patter seemed to echo again and again until it became something like that of a chatter. He heard the sounds of the cadets running around outside in the rain, somehow enjoying the downpour, much to his own distaste.

And then the lightning came. His grip on the pillow tightened. He knew the sound was coming. He didn’t want to be weak. Calm thoughts, he encouraged himself, calm thoughts. Unable to procure any, he gripped his pillow tighter when the sound echoed in the barracks yet again.

He shut his eyes, a restless storm brewed inside him. He inhaled again, sharply this time, his heart pounding inside his chest. He tried to bury his feelings deeper, only finding more of his own internal hell.

Interrupting all of the overwhelming sounds of the storm outside, came a knock at the door. He immediately sat up, trying to get himself together enough to answer before thunder filled his ears, sending him into a frenzied panic as the door opened, revealing a familiar taller, blonde male. He sighed in relief, before laying on the bed, squeezing his pillow tightly again. Erwin didn't question or say anything, and simply walked to his bed and sat down next to him,

"I'm right here."


End file.
